


Just Part Timers Being Part Timers

by Passions_Run_Riot



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and a guest appearance, retail hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions_Run_Riot/pseuds/Passions_Run_Riot
Summary: "Aya-chan, why did you even start working at Lucky Hamburger?""To- uhm...practice my smile!"That was probably the most unconvincing, pathetic lie Aya had ever told in her entire life.Bandori Rarepair Week, Day 3 - Part Time





	Just Part Timers Being Part Timers

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt gonna write for day 3, but then i saw a twitter thread and got inspired  
> https://twitter.com/okumasawa/status/1143055803898875904
> 
> wish i had more time to actually properly write on this but time restraintsfhjdfjds

An idol working at the local fast food chain was a bit of a weird sight to behold, wasn't it?  
Aya was aware of that, very aware. But she wouldn't work there without a good reason after all. 'Good reason' being a bit of a debatable thing from person to person, but for Aya it was a very good reason! At least that's what she had thought...

"Thank you, Kanon-chan." Aya muttered as she accepted the handkerchief her coworker extended out to her to wipe some sweat of her brow. They had just survived today's rush hour and now only had the occasional customer to serve, which gave them (hopefully) plenty of time to regain a bit of their energy.

Honestly, Aya had no idea how she'd even stick to having this job if it weren't for Kanon. The shy drummer was the most pleasant person to work alongside with at a fast food joint. They had quite a bit in common and something about her presence made Aya feel a little less stressed during their shifts together. That and her adorable giggles, that incredibly soft smile of hers and-

Aya quickly shook her head as she left her world of dazed daydreams, startling the girl next to her. "Um, Aya-chan, are you okay?" Kanon slowly asked, tilting her head a little to the side. Her side ponytail bobbed cutely as she did that and Aya almost couldn't bring out any words as she fixated her eyes on that little movement.

Wait, Kanon just said something, she should respond!

"Yeah, I'm good! I'm good!" her voice unintentionally rose into a higher pitch as she hastily replied. Kanon didn't seem very convinced by that shaky reply and furrowed her eyebrows a little more with concern. "I-if you say so...but please tell me if you're not feeling too well..."

The vocalist frantically nodded, propping her hand up on the cashier counter as support. She feared she'd just collapse right then and there, not out of exhaustion, but because she sometimes just couldn't handle Kanon's genuinely caring nature and overall cuteness. _Or maybe she was simply being a bit overdramatic with that kind of thought._

"It's just...I'm just feeling a little off, that's all. Could we maybe talk a little so I can distract myself?" Aya asked after heaving a sigh.

"Of course!" Kanon clasped her hands together and smiled _that darn heavenly_ smile of hers. "Is there anything you've got on your mind?"

Aya tried to come up with something, but her mind blanked. All she wanted was to chat a little with Kanon at work. "No, you can try to think of something."

Kanon put her finger to her chin as she tried to think over various topics they could talk about before any new customers would come in. Then her eyes lighted up as she thought of a question she had on her mind since quite some time.

"Aya-chan, why did you even start working at Lucky Hamburger?"

The pinkette almost choked on her own spit at the harmless question. It had been quite some time since Aya had started to work at Lucky Hamburger alongside the drummer, who had already worked there for some time before her. Since before she started working she had already made up and practiced a good enough excuse to give in case that very question ever came up, yet...

"To- uhm...practice my smile!"

That was probably the most unconvincing, pathetic lie Aya had ever told in her entire life. And it also absolutely was not what she had practiced before. Come to think of it, she had even forgotten what her previous excuse had been.

To her surprise, Kanon merely chuckled softly. "I really admire your dedication to that, Aya-chan. To think someone would work as a fast food cashier for such a reason...it's surprising..." It looked like Kanon wasn't quite done talking, but she looked a little hesitant. Then she took a deep breath, gathering all the dedication she could before she spoke up again.

"Also, I think that your smile's already lovely enough!"

At that point Aya was _sure_ that she was blushing up a storm. How could Kanon say that so casually?!

"I-I-" the vocalist stammered as she frantically waved her arms in front of herself. "Th-thank you, Kanon-chan!"

Aya pressed her index fingers together as she tried to formulate proper words again, her gaze darting from side to side, but never landing directly on Kanon. "I...guess that's not the only reason I started working here..." she admitted, swallowing her anxiety. It's now or never. "I kinda also wanted to get to talk more with you...and also see your smile more often, Kanon-chan!"

Now it was Kanon's turn to look completely flustered, her signature 'fuee~' slipping out. "Aya-chan, I-"

"Maaaaaaan, you two, can I finally get my fries now?"

Both cashiers yelped out as they turned towards the other voice that just spoke up. "H-Hina-chan?!"

Hina propped her elbows on the counter, glancing back and forth between Aya and Kanon, whose faces were completely red. "Yup, that's me! You were taking sooo long with whatever you're talking about, I just had to speak up to get some fries!" The guitarist grinned at them. "Can I get 'em now? Large, please!"

"Oh, errr, sorry, Hina-chan!" Kanon was the first to come back to her senses and ran off to grab the desired fries. Which left Aya alone with Hina, with the latter staring intensely at her.

"Uhm...do you want anything else, or-" Aya fidgeted in place, her words soon cut off by her bandmate.

"Wow Aya-chan, you totally suck at this!"

"Wh-what?!"

"But it's okay, you and Kanon-chan are basically on the same level it seems! It can totally work out!" Hina winked at her, leaving the vocalist even more flustered than before due to Hina's bluntness. "Hina-chan, I-"

"I got your fries!" Kanon practically stumbled back to the cash register with said fries in tow and placed them on the tray in front of herself.

"Thank you~" Hina slid the money over to Kanon. "Keep the rest. And good luck!" She grinned, then left the two cashiers alone again.

Kanon looked at Aya, confusion practically written over her face. "What was she talking about...?"

Aya merely gave her a lopsided smile, sweat daring to once again break out on her forehead. "I-I...have no idea."


End file.
